1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reverberation apparatus, and is directed more particularly to a reverberation apparatus which can generate a natural reverberation sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, there have been already proposed various types of reverberation apparatus, one example of which is shown in FIG. 1. In the prior art example shown in FIG. 1, an original signal is applied through an input terminal 1 to an adder or adding device 2, at which a reverberation signal described later is added to the original signal, and then delivered to an output terminal 3. The aforementioned reverberation signal is at first provided through a delay circuit 4 which consists of, for example, a BBD (bucket brigade device), an attenuator 5, and an adder 6. In detail, the original signal applied to the input terminal 1 is supplied through the adder 6 to delay circuit 4 to be delayed thereby. The delayed signal therefrom is applied to the adder 2 to be added to the original signal, and at the same time is fed back to the adder 6 through the attenuator 5. In this case, signals b.sub.1 and b.sub.2 are repeatedly derived from the delay from the delay circuit 4 for the original signal a as shown in the graph of FIG. 2.
The reverberation signal is also generated by a reverberator 7. That is, the original signal applied to the input terminal 1 is also applied to the reverberator 7, the output reverberation signal from which is also applied to the adder 2 to be added to the original signal. In this case, the reverberation signal from the reverberator 7 becomes as shown by a curve c in the graph of FIG. 2.
According to the above prior art reverberation apparatus, since the output signal from the delay circuit 4 is fed back to generate the reverberation sound, a defect inherent therein is exaggerated so that the reverberation perceived by a person's auditory senses is not good.
Furthermore, in the prior art reverberation apparatus, since the reverberator 7 is connected merely in parallel to the original signal path, the reverberation time and the reverberator 7 itself become short so that it is impossible to generate a reverberation sound which is deep and wide.